


Winter Wonderland

by Ebyru



Series: random avengers prompts [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve explains what snow is to Thor. Poorly.</p><p>Excerpt: “What is this frozen liquid falling from the skies, Captain Rogers?” Thor says, almost in his ready-to-call-my-hammer stance.</p><p>“Just Steve, Thor,” Steve replies, chuckling behind his scarf. “It’s called snow. It’s fun when there isn’t too much of it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Avengers fic, so please excuse any ooc-ness, etc.  
> This was beta'd by my very close friend midorihaven.  
> Prompt from kimberlelly (at lj) who said: "Thor is mistrusftul of snow."
> 
> Before someone else mentions it/thinks it: Yes, I'm aware Thor has been to Jotunheim, has seen snow and ice, etc. This is just a story - don't consider it canon, I guess. Pretend Thor has only ever lived in a box.

**Winter Wonderland**  
  


Everything else may have changed, but seasons are still the same. Sometimes colder, sometimes warmer, but otherwise the mechanics of each stays as it was before Steve awoke. It’s something he looks forward to tracking with the help of his faithful sketchbook and pencil in hand. It’s certainly easier to do that in the warmer seasons, but winter is his favourite without a doubt. And perhaps it helps that there’s someone _more_ lost than Steve in the world when the first snow of the season falls.

“What is this frozen liquid falling from the skies, Captain Rogers?” Thor says, almost in his ready-to-call-my-hammer stance.

“Just Steve, Thor,” Steve replies, chuckling behind his scarf. “It’s called snow. It’s fun when there isn’t too much of it.”

“Midgardians believe this – this _snow_ – to be amusing?” Thor puts out his palm, watching as the snow melts on contact with his warm skin. “It perishes quite quickly. How can one enjoy this?”

Steve shakes his head and zips up his coat quickly. “Watch.” He lies on his back on a reasonable pile of snow, and waves his arms and legs back and forth in the snow.

“What is it?” Thor asks, frowning, and pulling his jacket tighter to him. Just watching the Captain frolic in the icy precipitation is making his skin feel chilled.

Steve sits up, looking back at his handiwork. He laughs softly, turning to smile at Thor. “A snow angel. You should try, too.”

Thor’s brow creases and he gives his leader a disbelieving look. “It does not look like a being of Heaven, Steve.”

“Gee, thanks,” Steve chuckles, standing and wiping his pants off. 

“I did not mean—” Thor sighs, and shakily lowers himself into a pile next to Steve’s ‘work’. “What must I do?” The frown seems to inhabit Thor’s face permanently now that it’s crawled there.

Steve huffs, but can’t help smiling at how uncomfortable Thor looks. “Just lie back, and do what I did.”

Thor does as he’s told, and waves his arms about a bit more ferociously than required. “Enough?”

Steve nods, extending a hand for Thor to take. Steve’s smile widens when he sees the shape it’s made. “Take a look, Thor.”

Thor brushes off the snow, expecting nothing of interest when he glances down. It’s…horrible. “Have I failed Captain Rogers?”

It looks like a full circle, somehow. But it is Thor’s first try. Steve just claps Thor on the back, ignoring the use of his alter ego’s name, and mutters, “You can always try again. Some other day.”

“Are there other things Midgardians use snow for?” Thor prompts, crossing his arms.

“Oh,” Steve answers with a smirk, bending down, and balling up some snow with his hands, “just this.” Steve throws it at Thor and runs across the park, laughing with a bit too much glee for a grown man.

“This is more _my_ type of activity!” Thor announces, grabbing enough snow to make ten balls with and running after Steve.  
  
  
  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do them justice?
> 
> Feel free to leave me a prompt if you like my style. :)


End file.
